Shindemo Ii
by Sohma Risa
Summary: A story about life, death and the ties that bind. (Ongoing work)
1. Crisis

Shindemo Ii  
  
Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters do not belong to me, they are the property of Natsuki Takaya. I'm just borrowing them for a while...  
  
Pairings: none, though feel free to read it however you like ^^  
  
Warnings: angst, mild swearing, and (eventual) character death   
  
Spoilers: will have spoilers for episode 26 (takes place a short while after)  
  
A/N: Any similarities with R Junkie's a warm place are purely coincidental (and actually downright freaked me out at first!), but with her help, I'm hoping to have got them to a minimum. The stories are actually quite different, if you stick around and find out! ^^ Thanks for your help, R J! ^_^  
  
Comments and (constructive) criticism are welcome. Flames will be used to burn my IA class notes (yippee! It's over!!!).  
  
***  
  
Ch.1  
  
Eh? Hatori, what are you doing here? Yuki blinked in surprise at the man standing in the doorway. He'd been down to get a glass of water and had been on his way back to his room when the doctor had suddenly let himself in.  
  
Ah, Ha-san was kind enough to offer me a lift to my publisher's office, so I can hand in my latest masterpiece! Shigure announced, proudly presenting a large manuscript.  
  
Hatori raised an eyebrow. Offered? I believe you begged me for about a half an hour...  
  
Eh heh...  
  
What happened to your editor, that nervous lady? Yuki asked.  
  
Ah, Mit-chan came down with a cold, the poor thing. Shigure replied dramatically.  
  
No surprise, what with all you put her through. It's a wonder she hasn't died from the stress of dealing with you yet. Hatori stated.  
  
Ha-san, you're so cruel! the other man whined.  
  
Yuki rolled his eyes. Weren't you leaving?  
  
Ah yes. We should be back before Tohru-kun gets home from work. Try not to destroy the house in the meantime, ne? Shigure paused, blinking. Speaking of Kyo, where is he anyway?  
  
Moping in his room, I guess. Yuki shrugged.  
  
Ha, too wet for the roof tonight. Shigure chuckled, referring to the rain outside. Turning to go, he stopped and added Oh yes, before I forget, make sure you eat something. Tohru-kun was worried when you didn't come down for breakfast this morning. he scolded him.  
  
You haven't been eating? Hatori asked, his gaze fixed upon the boy.  
  
Yuki shrugged. I wasn't hungry, that's all. Hatori continued to regard him in concern. I'm fine. Yuki insisted. I'll eat something later, okay? Truth be told, he hadn't been all that hungry lately, he'd been more tired than anything else.   
  
Satisfied, Hatori gave a slight nod, and the two older men departed. Yuki turned and made his way back upstairs, a few small coughs escaping his lips. Pausing for a moment, he frowned at the slight discomfort in his chest, and shrugged them off. Must be the weather...   
  
***  
  
Outside, the rain continued to pour down incessantly. Yuki stared out the window and sighed--the weather had been like this for the past few days and, quite frankly, he was sick of it. The only good thing he could think of that had come from it was that, at least the baka neko had been quieter lately, due to his cat form's reaction to rainy weather. The only problem now was that he was stuck alone in the house with his grumpier than usual cousin...  
  
Finally turning away from the window, Yuki winced as he felt another headache coming on; he'd been having them for the past few days and had shrugged them off as nothing. However, while he didn't really believe in taking medication unless one was actually sick, the violent pounding in his head quickly convinced him that he was in need of an aspirin, or whatever pain relievers they had in the house.  
  
Plodding down the stairs, he practically collided with Kyo, who had been storming upstairs, grumbling something about having run out of milk again.  
  
Oi! Watch where you're going, k'so nezumi!  
  
Yuki sighed. His cousin may not have been too energetic lately, but his mouth seemed to be working just fine.  
  
Why don't you watch out, baka neko, you're the one who ran into me.  
  
Kyo bristled, Why you...  
  
Yuki pressed a hand against his temple as the other boy launched into another of his long, rather loud rants. He really wasn't in the mood for this right now. Normally he would have shut him up with blow to the head or something equally satisfying, but right now, the pain in his head was throbbing considerably, and the noise provided from his cousin wasn't helping any. Ignoring him, he continued to make his way down the stairs--he _really_ needed that aspirin...  
  
Hey, don't walk away when I'm talking to you, nezumi!  
  
Exasperated, from both the pounding in his head and the annoying feline's behavior, he whirled to face him, but stopped short as he felt his head swim. What the?  
  
C'mon, rat, bring it on! Kyo shouted, raising a fist in challenge.  
  
Eyes widening, Yuki recognized the sudden shortness of breath he was experiencing, and began to gasp for breath, as air struggled to reach his lungs. he whispered, barely audible.  
  
What's wrong, eh? You afraid? Kyo taunted.   
  
Yuki managed, a little louder this time, one hand going to his chest, the other reaching out to grab hold of the wall in an attempt to keep from collapsing.  
  
Kyo blinked, finally noticing the other boy's pain. Yuki? What-- he paused, apprehension painting his features. Oh God. He was having an attack.  
  
Feeling his chest constrict, and unable to keep his hold on the wall, Yuki felt himself begin to slide down.  
  
Kyo swore, lunging forward in time to keep him from tumbling down the stairs. Looking down at his cousin, who continued to to wheeze in pain, Kyo felt a sense of panic rising from within him, as it dawned on him that they were alone in the house. At least last time, Haru had been there, so he'd been able to stay calm--or at least appear to be so. Now however, Tohru was at work, and he had heard all the commotion about Shigure being forced to take his manuscript to his publisher himself, on account of his editor getting sick. He couldn't even call Hatori at the Main House since Shigure had convince the other man to drive him, and Kyo didn't have his cell number.  
  
Easing the other boy into a sitting position on one of the stairs, Kyo's mind raced. He needed an inhaler... did Yuki even _have_ an inhaler? Kyo couldn't remember ever having seen one, and he definitely didn't have one the last time. Maybe in his room? Glancing at his cousin, he could tell that the other boy was in no position to be able to tell him.   
  
he repeated, charging up the stairs to the mouse's room. Now where would he...? Nothing on the shelves, or on the desk. Roughly pulling open the desk drawers, he began rummaging through them frantically. Junk. Pencils. Papers. More junk. A photograph--  
  
Kyo paused, blinking as he took a closer look at the photo. Dumbfounded, he recognized an image of himself, at about 4 or 5 years old... along with Yuki. When had _that_ been taken? Moreover, what was Yuki doing with it?  
  
Shaking his head and remembering what he was supposed to be searching for, he shoved the photo in his pocket, deciding to ask about it later, if he got the chance. Pulling open the next drawer, he finally found what he was looking for, buried under a bunch of loose sheets and folders. Grabbing it, he ran back down the stairs, just in time to hear the phone ringing. Startled by the high-pitched sound, he almost lost his balance, and swore. Was it possible that all this chaos had to be happening at the same time?!  
  
Ignoring the damn phone for now, he crouched by Yuki, who was leaning heavily against the wall, gasping for breath and just barely holding on to consciousness.  
  
Oh no you don't! Kyo shouted, bringing the inhaler to the other boy's pale lips. Don't you dare! Forcing the inhaler through Yuki's lips, he squeezed the pump, spraying the medication into Yuki's mouth, and watched anxiously, hoping that the other boy had inhaled it.  
  
Slowly, the silver-haired boy's gasping subsided, and his breathing became more regular. Kyo was about to let out a sigh of relief, but noticed that his cousin still seemed to be having some difficulty breathing, as he could still hear him wheezing faintly.  
  
his eyes widened as Yuki slumped against the wall, unconscious. Seeing the other boy's face begin to flush, he frowned, placing a tentative hand upon his forehead, but withdrew it immediately in alarm. He was burning up!  
  
Once more, feeling fear gripping him, Kyo jumped as he once again heard the phone ringing--he hadn't even realized that it had stopped in the first place.  
  
Panicked, frustrated, and just plain pissed off, he rushed to grab it. he practically yelled into the receiver.  
  
Eh?... Kyo-kun? Shigure's startled voice came from the other end of the line. What's wrong? I tried calling, but--  
  
Kyo interrupted him, explaining what had happened--what was _still_ happening, in a rushed tone. I don't know what to do! he finally choked out.  
  
Hatori's voice came on the line. Just stay calm, and call an ambulance.  
  
What? Why?  
  
Kyo, we're on our way back, but we won't be there fast enough, and Yuki needs medical attention _now_.  
  
Okay, okay, but what if he transforms or something?  
  
Don't worry. I'll take care of it, though since you gave him the inhaler, he should be okay for now. Just stay calm, we'll be there as soon as we can.  
  
After hanging up, Kyo proceeded to call for an ambulance, practically shouting the situation, address and directions to the technician, who, quite calmly, insisted that he remain calm, that the ambulance was on its way, etc. Kyo didn't really hear the rest, just quickly hung up the phone, and rushed back to sit with his cousin. Noticing Yuki begin to shiver slightly, he frowned, unsure of what to do. As the nezumi's chills increased, he scooted closer and leaned the other boy against him for warmth, feeling a little more than slightly awkward at the sudden and unusual close contact.  
  
***  
  
Time after that seemed a blur. The ambulance arrived, the paramedics gently taking Yuki from him and applying an oxygen mask to the boy, while asking Kyo questions about Yuki's health.  
  
Has he been sick lately?  
  
Uh, he has asthma... Kyo responded lamely.  
  
Has he recently been exposed to any condition which might have triggered an attack?  
  
Kyo blinked. I don't know...  
  
Dry or cold air, for example?  
  
I don't know... Kyo replied, his voice taking on a tone of helplessness as he tried to think. How would _he_ know why Yuki'd had the attack?   
  
I'll take care of things from here. I'm the boy's doctor.  
  
Kyo looked up with great relief to see Hatori and Shigure enter. Finally, Kyo felt he could relax a little, knowing someone else who knew what to do was here. He listened for a moment as they discussed Yuki's condition, but the medical terms confused him, so he tuned out instead.  
  
  
  
Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Kyo looked up to see Shigure peering down at him worriedly. Are _you_ okay? Kyo managed a small nod in reply, though quite honestly, he wasn't really sure.  
  
Kyo, Shigure, They both turned at the sound of Hatori's voice. We're taking him to the hospital.  
  
What for? Kyo exclaimed. I thought you were taking care of it!  
  
Hatori frowned. There's only so much I can do, and the medical equipment there is much more sophisticated there than anything at my clinic.  
  
Is it that bad? Shigure asked.  
  
Kyo, you'll ride with me in the ambulance, he stated, ignoring the question. Shigure, take my car and go pick Honda-kun up from work. She should know what's happening.  
  
Uh, I can go pick her up, Kyo offered, as he found the thought of riding in the ambulance discomforting. I know a shortcut and--  
  
Kyo, don't argue, it's faster this way.  
  
--I don't know if you should trust that guy with the car. I mean, it's not like we need anyone else to land in the hospital-- he rambled.  
  
Hatori snapped.  
  
The cat's eyes widened, taken aback by the tone in the doctor's voice. Hatori never lost his temper... this was serious. Kyo gulped and nodded, silently following them outside, as Hatori passed his car keys to Shigure...  
  
Sitting in the back of the ambulance, Kyo listened once again as Hatori and the paramedic riding with them started speaking in technical terms that he didn't understand, then glanced down at his cousin. Once again, he felt helpless, watching as Yuki occasionally moaned in discomfort or writhed in pain, drifting in and out of consciousness now.  
  
Suddenly, his arm shot out and grabbed a hold of one of Kyo's hands, which had been resting on the edge of the stretcher, and squeezed it, as he let out a small whimper of pain.   
Kyo looked up at Hatori, alarmed and trying to pry his hand free from the mouse's grip.  
  
It's alright, Kyo.  
  
Kyo looked back down at his rival, uncertain, and squeezed the other boy's hand back, in an attempt to offer some comfort or reassurance, though he wasn't sure if Yuki could even feel it. Trembling slightly, some part of his brain told him that he must've been in some kind of shock, but Kyo ignored it, staring intently at his cousin and letting the sound of the sirens fill his ears.   
  
By the time they reached the hospital, Kyo's hand was still gripping Yuki's, without realizing that the other's hand had gone limp again long ago...  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  



	2. Diagnosis

Shindemo Ii  
  
Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters do not belong to me, they are the property of Natsuki Takaya. I'm just borrowing them for a while...  
  
Pairings: none, though feel free to read it however you like ^^  
  
Warnings: angst, mild swearing, character death (?)  
  
Spoilers: will have spoilers for episode 26 (takes place a short while after)  
  
A/N: Gyah, can't believe it took this long to update _ And this chapter's kinda short too... I'll try to make up for that in the next one! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! (responses at end of fic) ^^ And once again, thanks so much to R Junkie, for being kind enough to proofread and help me out with some of the medical stuff! ^^   
  
Comments and (constructive) criticism are welcome. Flames will be used to warm me up when it gets cold out again. ^^;;  
  
Ch.2  
  
Kyo hated hospitals. Sitting in the waiting room, he stared ahead at the white walls, cringing at how sterile and unsettling the place seemed to him. White wall before him, white wall behind him, white walls on either side of him. He looked up at the ceiling. White with fluorescent lights. It was enough to make anybody go crazy, and the cat was restless enough as it was. There was just something about these places that he didn't like, and couldn't stand being in them, if he could help it... but he couldn't help it now, could he?  
  
Sighing, he leaned back in his seat. Hatori and the paramedics had rushed Yuki off to the emergency room some time ago, Kyo wasn't sure how long; this whole thing still seemed like some kind of strange dream he just couldn't wake from. No, he was certain he was awake-- any time he tried to close his eyes, all he could see was Yuki's pale, yet flushed face twisted in pain and gasping for breath, and felt the same mix of helplessness and fear as he'd felt when Yuki had first collapsed.  
  
  
  
Kyo started slightly at the sound of his name being called, and turned to see Tohru running towards him, along with Shigure, both of them slightly wet from the rain. Jumping out of his seat, he rushed over to them. As he approached, he noticed that Tohru's face looked a little pale. She was about to speak when he interrupted her.  
  
Are you okay? he asked, frowning.  
  
Tohru blinked. Eh? Ah, hai. she stammered, Eto... it's just that Shigure-san's driving was a little, er... fast.  
  
Glaring, Kyo turned to the author, who looked a little sheepish. Baka Shigure. He knew it had been a bad idea to let the Inu behind the wheel.  
  
Demo, Kyo-kun, how is Yuki-kun? Tohru asked, concern lacing her voice as she steered the conversation back to the reason they were all there in the first place.  
  
Kyo lowered his eyes and shrugged. I dunno. They took him somewhere a little while ago. Hatori said he'd be back, but... I don't know how long it's been, I-- _It feels like it's been forever_. I don't know... he mumbled.  
  
she whispered, her soft voice trembling slightly.  
  
The cat lifted his head to look back up at Tohru as she spoke.  
  
We'll wait for him together. she told him, giving him a small smile.   
  
Nodding, he led her back to where he'd been waiting, while Shigure went to speak to the receptionist.  
  
Kyo-kun, daijoubu? Tohru asked him, tilting her head in concern.  
  
Yeah, I'm fine. he sighed, running a hand through his hair. Just a little freaked out, I guess. he admitted. Plus, I hate these places.  
  
Ah, hai. Tohru responded, looking down at her hands folded on her lap.  
  
Kyo cursed himself mentally, realizing that this place probably didn't hold the best of memories for her. Aw, geez. I--I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--   
  
Iie. It's okay. she assured him. Our memories of the past only make us stronger, ne?  
  
Kyo blinked. He never ceased to be amazed by how Tohru could always manage to encourage people, even if she was clearly hurting as well. Yeah, I guess. he responded, giving her a halfhearted smile.  
  
The two sat together in comfortable silence for a few more moments before Shigure plopped down in a chair opposite them. Well, you two might want to make yourselves comfortable. They don't know how long this will take. he explained, loosening his necktie and stretching slightly.  
  
Both looked at him puzzled. How do you know? Kyo demanded.  
  
Ah, well, I used my exceptional charm on that lovely receptionist over there, and--  
  
Kyo warned.  
  
All right, all right. he relented. She knows Ha-san from when he used to intern here, and was kind enough to look into it for me.  
  
Hatori-san used to work here? Tohru asked, surprised.  
  
For real? Kyo added.  
  
Kyo-kun, all doctors need experience first, you know. Shigure pointed out.  
  
I know that! It just seems like he's always worked at the Sohma clinic, that's all.  
  
Well, it's nothing new. He spent 3 years here before becoming our family physician, so he has some friends working here.  
  
Tohru began, Do they know what's wrong with Yuki-kun?   
  
They're still performing tests, that's why they don't know how long it'll be. So we might have to wait awhile.  
  
Do you think it's serious, Shigure-san? the girl asked, staring up at him worriedly.  
  
As much as he wanted to tell her that everything would be alright, he knew this wasn't the time to sugarcoat things, nor would it be fair to Tohru--she was much stronger than she seemed. I don't know. he confessed. _Though if it is, I may have to make a call to the Main House_. As her face fell, he couldn't help but add But Yuki-kun is strong. I'm sure he'll be okay.  
  
  
  
Kyo just grunted, and turned away, settling himself in his seat. Great, more waiting.  
  
Kyo _really_ hated hospitals.  
  
***  
  
Some time later, Tohru was curled up in chair, sleeping, Kyo stared boredly up at the ceiling, and Shigure was quite contentedly flipping through the women's magazines strewn about on the small table before them.   
  
Kyo glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. You really have no shame, do you?  
  
  
  
The cat was about to go back to counting the tiles in the ceiling--he'd gotten quite far, actually-- when he remembered something. Hey, why did you call before anyway?  
  
Shigure blinked at him.   
  
The phone ringing. That was you, remember? _Scared the hell outta me too._  
  
Ah yes, that. I was merely calling to check on you two. I can worry, can't I?  
  
Kyo raised an eyebrow doubtfully.  
  
Okay, okay. I was worried about my house. But can you blame me, what with you two destroying it all the time?  
  
The boy rolled his eyes.  
  
Shigure continued, serious now, it's a good thing I did call, isn't it?  
  
Kyo looked away, as images from the night's hectic events once again flashed through his mind, and mumbled something that sounded vaguely like I guess so.  
  
Hmm, I hope it's nothing it's not too much longer. We're worried enough as it is.  
  
Kyo spun back around to face him. Oi, what do you mean, we' ?   
  
Ah, I merely meant myself and Tohru-kun--  
  
Cause I'm not worried!  
  
Of course not.  
  
I don't care what happens to that damn rat!  
  
My mistake.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
Because if you were--  
  
I'm not!  
  
  
  
Crossing his arms and sitting back, Kyo shook his head. Baka inu. he muttered. Sure he was freaked out, but that didn't mean he actually cared... did it?  
  
  
  
Both looked up, startled.  
  
Ha-san! How is he?  
  
Kyo gently shook Tohru's shoulder, urging her to wake.   
  
she asked, opening her eyes. Ah! Hatori-san! she exclaimed, sitting up.   
  
Hatori sighed. I'm afraid it's not very good news.  
  
  
  
What do you mean? Shigure asked urgently.  
  
According to the test results, it looks like an acute case of viral pneumonia.  
  
What's that mean? Kyo asked, annoyed that he still had no idea what was going on.  
  
It means, Shigure announced gravely, that Yuki-kun could die.  
  
Tohru gasped.  
  
Kyo felt his heart stop and stared at his cousin in disbelief.  
  
Hatori gave the other man a stern look, before turning to the two youths before him and sighing. It means that Yuki is very sick, and will need to be kept here under close observation to be treated, as his asthma will be a complication. Most cases are mild and don't require treatment, but it seems that Yuki's infection is serious.   
  
Tohru choked out, how did he--  
  
Contract it? Hatori asked. The girl nodded. It must have been caused by unprotected exposure to the bad or rainy weather, along with his already weak immune system, due to his asthma.  
  
Kyo snorted. Yeah, but when does that damn rat ever go out... side... he trailed off, eyes widening.  
  
Kyo-kun, what is it? Tohru asked, concerned.  
  
Unprotected exposure to rainy weather.  
  
  
  
~ Are you just going to run away?~  
  
Kyo gulped, and took an involuntary step backwards, as he realized how Yuki must have gotten sick. _It's because he came after me that night. All this--  
  
It's because of me.  
_  
TBC...  
  
See? Kinda short. _ But more explanations and more angst coming up! Oh, and more characters too! Dunno how long it'll take me to get that one up though... got University registration coming up, which I gotta worry about first _   
  
Big thanks to **R Junkie** (very big thanks! ^^), **Shinigami's Voice** (Happy to have you cheering me on! As for the rest, well I e-mailed you the reseponse...^^) and **Illia Sadri** (yeah, I wasn't too sure about that myself. But I figure it's fair to warn ppl, right? I mean, not everyone likes that kinda thing... And the point of this fic is more about dealing with the situation than about what the outcome ends up being. But we'll see... Who knows, I might change my mind...^^)  



	3. Blame

Shindemo Ii  
  
Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters do not belong to me, they are the property of Natsuki Takaya. I'm just borrowing them for a while...  
  
Pairings: none, though feel free to read it however you like ^^  
  
Warnings: angst, mild swearing, character death (?)  
  
Spoilers: will have spoilers for episode 26 (takes place a short while after)  
  
A/N: Wah, I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait!! Was busy, then got sick (it was kinda freaky, I had headaches, was coughing, etc. and was like My fanfic has come back to haunt me o.O), was busy again with Orientation for school AND our computer had to go to the shop. Yeesh...  
  
Anyhoo, on with the fic! Replies to reviews at end of chapter (even the 2 reviews that ffnet seems to have eaten' o.O) Big thanks to R Junkie for once again making sense of my poor little fic! ^^ Thank you!! *hug*  
  
Ch.3   
_  
~Rain pelted down all around him, as he ran, his footsteps steady despite the slick mud underfoot. Breathing hard, he finally came to a halt as he reached the clearing where the creature that had been Kyo was facing Tohru.   
  
Swiveling its head as it heard him approach, its eyes made contact with his, and it took all Yuki had not to turn and flee. He shivered, both from being soaked to the skin and chilled to the bone, as well as the creature's feral gaze. Could that really be the same person? Could that really be Kyo?   
  
Both turned at the sudden movement on the other side as Tohru sank to her knees.   
  
"Honda-san!"   
  
Taking advantage of his cousin's sudden distraction, Kyo charged forward, attempting to escape the confrontation.   
  
Damn.. Yuki swore mentally as he lunged after him, grabbing hold of one of the creature's legs, and sending them both to the damp, muddy ground.   
  
Startled, it looked down at him, trying to shake the persistent teen off, but the mouse held on, clutching for all he was worth.   
  
"Are you just going to run away?" he demanded accusingly.  
  
The creature screamed in frustration and dug its claws into Yuki's shoulder. Wincing, the boy refused to let go. He couldn't let Kyo run away...   
  
He couldn't let it end like this... ~   
_  
***   
  
Somewhere within the halls of the Sohma Main House, Sohma Hatsuharu wandered, having once again lost his way. He'd been on his way to see Momiji, but that had been about a half an hour ago, and he feared he must have taken a wrong turn at some point. It was times like these that he thought they might have built the compound just a bit too big, in his opinion, not to mention that most of it all looked the same too. For someone like himself who was much too often lost in thought, this could indeed be a bit of a problem.  
  
He paused suddenly as he heard a phone ringing nearby. Shrugging, Haru turned and made his way towards the sound figuring he didn't have much to lose--he was already lost.  
  
"Hello?" he answered as he picked up the receiver. "Ah, Shigure-sensei, how-- Hm? Ayame-niisan? No, he's not here right now. I think he's delivering one of his orders. When will he be back? Uh, I believe... tonight? Tomorrow night? I'm afraid I can't really remember. Why--"   
  
Haru broke off and his eyes widened as he listened to Shigure's explanation, and barely registered the noise coming from the hall before him.   
  
"Haru! There you are!" exclaimed Momiji, who came bouncing down the hallway. "I figured you must've gotten lost again, so I got Kagura to come and help me look for you, cause it's no fun going all alone, and--"   
  
"Momiji-chan, hush." Kagura interrupted noticing Haru's expression. "Haru-chan? What's wrong?"   
  
The teen could only shake his head in disbelief, as he wordlessly handed her the phone before slumping against the wall.   
  
"Hello? Shi-chan? Wha--" she inhaled sharply. "Oh my God. Okay. Okay, I-- Alright. We're on our way." she replied urgently, slamming the receiver down.   
  
"Momiji-chan," she began, trying to control the tremors in her voice, and crouching before the youth, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Yun-chan... is sick, so Haru-chan and I are going to the hospital to see him, okay?"   
  
"Eh? Yuki? Is he okay?" the boy asked worriedly.  
  
"... I don't know. Listen, Momiji-chan, I want you to go tell the others what's happening, alright? Someone who knows what's going on should stay behind, especially until Aya-chan gets back. Can you do that for me?" she asked him.   
  
Momiji nodded solemnly.   
  
Kagura smiled. "Good. Just make sure not to let Akito know though, okay? If he finds out, he might try and go visit him, and I think that's probably the last thing Yun-chan needs right now."   
  
"Got it!" he replied, running off.  
  
"Haru-chan," she turned to look at him. "Are you okay to go?"   
  
The black and white-haired teen nodded absently, eyes still slightly unfocused. "I want to be with him."   
  
"Right." Kagura replied taking one of his hands in hers and gently leading him away. "Let's go."   
  
***   
  
Crimson eyes watched from outside the small window of the hospital room, where Tohru sat, watching over the pale boy who lay propped up in the bed, the sound of machines beeping filling his ears. [1] Hatori had made it clear that he wanted to limit Yuki's visitors to as few as possible, as a precaution against further infection, though Kyo would have felt too uncomfortable to have gone in anyway; he was amazed at how frail and weak his usually strong opponent seemed, hooked up to all those machines, and hated seeing him like that. _It's not the way things are supposed to be..._   
  
Beside him, Hatori continued to explain the situation to Shigure.   
  
"What'll happen now?"   
  
"Well, we're still waiting for some of the test results to see how much of his lungs have been infected, and if there's been any secondary bacterial infection. In the meantime, we're going to have to keep him here under close observation until his condition improves. Antibiotics aren't effective in treating this type of pneumonia, but we're doing what we can. [2] Since the infection looks serious, we'll have to be careful to keep an eye on him to ensure that there aren't any unnecessary complications."   
  
Shigure sighed. "I still don't understand how we didn't see it."   
  
"Well, it's possible that the virus had been lying dormant for a while, so even Yuki himself could have been unaware of it. Still, I would have hoped that after having been sick so often as a child, he would have learned to be more careful regarding his health."   
  
Kyo cringed at the comment. Damn rat. He usually was careful, so why... why did he even bother to.... Yuki hated him, why would he risk his health just to help him? What did he care? _Why_ did he care?  
  
Tohru sniffled, eyes brimming with unshed tears, gripping the boy's limp hand. Kyo felt the guilt hit him like a blow to the stomach and took off down the hall, unable to watch the scene unfolding before him any longer.  
  
"Eh? Kyo-kun?" Shigure looked up at the cat's sudden disappearance.  
  
"Shi-chan!" He turned as he heard his name being called. "Kagura, Ha-kun, you made it!" he commented as the two youths hurried over to where he and Hatori stood in front of the hospital room.  
  
Kagura nodded, panting. "H-hai." Glancing at the sight being depicted on the other side of the observation window, she felt her spirits sink a little. she turned to regard Hatori hopefully. How is he?"   
  
Hatori took a deep breath and explained what was now becoming a well-rehearsed speech, after having had to repeat himself so often in only a matter of hours. He watched as the young girl nodded in understanding, though he could see the concern in her eyes. Beside her, Haru stood   
motionlessly, seemingly mesmerized by the sight of his sick cousin before him.  
  
Kagura paused, looking around. "Ara? Where's Kyo-kun?"  
  
"He ran off that-a-way" Shigure pointed down the hall, "right before you two showed up." His playful side was tempted to add that Kyo had, in fact, had a premonition of her arrival and had taken off to avoid her, but he felt that this was neither the time nor place for such comments...  
  
"Ah, I--" Kagura glanced back and forth between the direction in which her older cousin was pointing, and the area in which her younger cousin now lay, torn for a moment about what to do.   
  
Shigure nodded. "It's okay. Go after him."  
  
Kagura gave him a look of appreciation, and raced off down the hallway...  
  
Haru slowly made his way to the window of the room and almost felt his heart break then and there at the sight of his beloved cousin looking so helpless and ill before him. "Yuki... " he whispered, placing a trembling hand against the glass. Feeling a hand against his shoulder, he looked up with pleading eyes at its owner.  
  
"It's alright, you can go in and see him." Hatori told him gently, opening the door. "But only for a a little while though. We should try and keep his number of visitors to a minimum, okay?  
  
Haru nodded in gratitude and entered numbly, making his way to Yuki's bedside.   
  
Tohru looked up in surprise, eyes glistening. "Hatsuharu-san?"  
  
Taking Yuki's other hand in both of his, Haru leaned forward with his elbows propped up against the edge of the bed, and raised them to his chin, as if in prayer. Fighting back the tears that threatened to spill at any moment, he stared down at his cousin. _I'm right here Yuki. I'm not going anywhere..._   
  
***   
  
"Damnit!" Kyo swore, as he punched the wall to his right. "Damnit..."   
  
"Kyo-kun?" Kagura asked, approaching uncertainly as she finally caught up to him. "What is it?"  
  
The boy remained silent, still facing away from her.  
  
"Is it because of Yun-chan? I know it looks bad, but Hatori's going to make sure he gets the best care, plus Yun-chan is strong, so--"   
  
"It's my fault." Kyo interrupted.   
  
Kagura blinked in confusion. What do you mean? I thought he had an attack. How is that your--  
  
"The reason he got sick... it's because he came to stop me that night. If he had just minded his own business and stayed inside..." he replied hoarsely.   
  
Kagura paused, eyes wide.   
  
"So it's my fault." Kyo clenched his fist. "It's all my fault!" he yelled, lashing out at the wall once more. _It isn't supposed to be this way, damnit! I wanted to beat him... but not like this... not like this..._   
  
"Kyo-kun..." Kagura walked towards him, and embraced him from behind. Kyo sighed, and Kagura was surprised as she felt his body relaxing, as opposed to tensing up the way it usually did when she hugged him.   
  
"...why..." he choked out. "Why would he bother..."   
  
"Ah--" Kagura's breath caught in her throat, as her brain clicked with realization.   
  
Kyo whirled around to look at her, breaking the physical contact between them. "What?"   
  
"I... ah, that is..." Kagura stumbled over her words.   
  
Kyo studied her for a moment, and his eyes grew as it hit him. "... Of course he wouldn't come on his own. You got him to, didn't you?"   
  
Kagura looked away, seeing the anger and hurt in his eyes. What was she supposed to tell him? Take the blame onto herself, in hopes of shifting is anger from himself to her, or admit that she might have influenced Yuki to go after him?  
  
"I--I'm sorry, but... I only got him thinking about it. In the end, he chose to go on his own." Kagura turned to meet Kyo's gaze again. "It was his choice and he made it by himself. It's just the way things turned out. You can blame yourself, you blame me, even blame Shihan for removing the bracelet, blame whatever started this stupid curse in first place, blame Yun-chan for caring, but it won't change anything. It's no one's fault, Kyo-kun." she replied softly, reaching up and lightly stroking his cheek, a sad expression on her face. "It's just the way things happened."   
  
"Kagura..."   
  
"Please, try not to blame yourself though. You shouldn't have to hurt more than you already are."   
  
Kyo felt his face grow hot. "What? I'm not--"   
  
Kagura placed a finger upon his lips to silence him. "It's okay."   
  
The cat lowered his head and sighed. He was tired of arguing, and really didn't know how he felt anymore. He was so confused, he still couldn't grasp the concept that Yuki had actually cared enough to help him, and yet... that was what had happened, wasn't it? And maybe it had been the nezumi's choice, but he still couldn't help but feel that he was responsible for his cousin's current condition...  
  
He jumped a little, as he felt Kagura reach over and take hold of his right hand, breaking his train of thought.  
  
"Let's go back, okay?"   
  
"... yeah."   
  
As they made their way back, Kyo turned his head away and added, "You better not hold my hand the whole way though."   
  
Kagura smiled.  
  
***   
  
"What? Oh no, that's terrible!" Kisa gasped.   
  
Momiji nodded. "But don't worry though, cause Yuki's strong, so he's gotta be okay! Just don't tell anyone else, just us Juunishi need to know."   
  
Kisa nodded, knowing full well what he meant. "Come on, I'll take you to where Hiro is."   
  
As the two younger Juunishi departed, neither noticed the slightly open shoji screen, where a pale, robed figure watched, hidden in the shadows.   
  
"...Yuki..."  
  
TBC...  
  
[1] To be more specific, the machines would most likely be a respirator/oxygen mask, IV, ECG/EKG (heart monitor) and probably a pulse oximeter (machine that measures oxygen in the blood) Also, Yuki would be propped up a little in order to help his breathing. See? I do my homework! *proud* ( )   
  
[2] Antibiotics aren't effective, but antiviral medications can be used on more serious forms of viral pneumonia. ()  
  
Big thank you to **R Junkie**: I really, really appreciate it! Thank you!  
  
**Reius Devirix**, **Fuu: **I'm sorry for some reason your reviews didn't show up, but I did get them in my e-mail. Thanks so much! ^^   
  
**Ina-chan:** wow, thank you! ^^ lol, yes, I was wondering if someone would think that's what Yuki had, even when I was doing the research, I was like hmm... uh-oh ^^;; lol. And thanks for the great compliments! Yeah, I actually much prefer writing dialogue than anything else, I find it a lot more fun! I know in English class we were always told to show not tell in writing, but I think dialogue is really important, as it really tells a lot about the characters... unless you're working with someone else's characters, in which case, the problem is trying to keep them in character! ^^;; Challenging, but fun!  
  
**Illia Sadri**: Thank you! I'm trying my best to keep everyone as in-character as I can, though I'm beginning to worry a bit about the way I want to end it... I'll try my best to make it as believable and in-character as I can though! ^^ And as for the dialogue thing, I noticed that too ^^;; but like I said, I love it, so I can't help it ^^;; and don't worry, I didn't take that as an insult at all! ^^ But yes, dialogue will play a big part in this story, as I'm dealing a lot with relationships and character interaction here, so communication is key... though it doesn't always need to be verbal... should be interesting to see how that goes ... ^^  
  
** - : **uh, sorry it took so long... but like I explained, I had some unexpected complications! ^^;;),  
  
**Souma Kyami**: thanks! ^^  
  
**annonymouse**: luv the penname btw! ^^ Thanks a lot!  
  
Whew, ok, that's everyone! ^^ Ok, here comes the bad news though... since I'm back in school, I'm most likely gonna be really busy in the coming weeks/months/God-knows-long, so I have no idea when I'll next be able to update. And considering how it was going before, it's likely to be some time... Sorry to those who'd like quicker updates, but there's really not much I can do about it! Gomen nasai!! :( So this fic is therefore on unofficial hiatus, to be updated randomly when I get the chance ^^;; Thanks to everyone for all their encouragement and support, and I hope you don't mind waiting a little longer for more of this! ^^ But I am determined to finish it!! I will be back!! Eventually... ^^;; Take care, minna! ^^


	4. Awakenings

Shindemo Ii  
  
Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters do not belong to me, they are the property of Natsuki Takaya. I'm just borrowing them for a while...  
  
Pairings: none, though feel free to read it however you like   
  
Warnings: angst, mild swearing, character death (?)  
  
Spoilers: will have spoilers for episode 26 (takes place a short while after)  
  
Ch.4  
  
As Kyo and Kagura neared the others both suddenly became aware of loud noises coming from the direction of their destination--Yuki's hospital room.  
  
What the--? Kyo wondered. The cat in him strained his ears slightly to hear what was going on, as he and Kagura hurried to see what was happening.  
  
That's enough, Hatsuharu. Hatori's stern voice was saying.  
  
No! I won't leave him!  
  
  
  
Hatsuharu, I thought we agreed--  
  
Well, I changed my mind! Heh, just try and force me to leave, c'mon, I dare ya!  
  
Kyo muttered, as he and Kagura arrived to find the source of the commotion: Black Haru. What the hell's going on? he demanded, eyeing the scene from the doorway.  
  
Tohru was watching worriedly, hovering protectively by Yuki's bedside, unsure of what to do. Hatori stood inside by the doorway, an exasperated expression having made its way to his face; his patience seemed to be wearing thin. Between them, in all his dark glory, stood Haru, or rather, Black Haru, who glared at his older cousin in defiance.  
  
Hatori sighed. I explained to Hatsuharu that he could only stay a few minutes, but now it seems he has... other ideas.  
  
I'm not leaving!  
  
Yes, we've established that, Ha-kun. Shigure pointed out, standing safely outside the hospital room.  
  
Hatsuharu-san, please, Tohru began, for Yuki-kun...  
  
For Yuki? Haru eyed her dangerously. I'm staying for Yuki! he yelled, moving towards her. Maybe _you're_ the one who should lea--uh! he broke off, suddenly finding himself pinned against the wall by a furious Kyo.  
  
Maybe _you_ should do what you're told, Cow. he growled menacingly in the other boy's face.  
  
  
  
Heh, right. Like you care what happens to Yuki! Haru glared at him. You're the reason he's even here like this in the first place! he spat out.  
  
Kyo stared at him dumbfounded, eyes widening. Haru took advantage of his cousin's sudden surprise to break free, shoving the other boy off him and onto the ground.  
  
Kagura cried, rushing to his side. Kyo could only look away in shame, unable to meet his cousin's eyes.   
  
Admit it, if he dies, it's on your hands, cat!  
  
Shut up Kyo growled, hands shaking. _Shut up shut up shut up._..  
  
Kagura scolded, glaring up at her younger cousin as she helped Kyo back to his feet.  
  
Hmm? You wanna try next? he smirked at her. Turning back to regard Kyo, the smirk vanished, his expression replaced by one of full-blown anger. You don't give a shit what happens to him. You probably **want** him to die, don't you? You--  
  
SHUT UP! Kyo yelled. Unable to take anymore, he pulled his fist back, fully intending on connecting with Haru's furious face.   
  
STOP IT!  
  
Everyone froze, turning to the source of the outburst.  
  
  
  
Tohru blinked in surprise at herself. She'd never yelled like that before. Please... stop. she repeated more quietly, voice shaking with emotion. Both of you... no one... no one wants Yuki-kun to die... please... he can't... she broke off, unable to continue as she fought to hold back her tears.  
  
Haru's expression changed then to one of disbelief, as all that was Black in him seemed to drain away at the girl's words, horrified at the situation he'd created. What had he done?  
  
Ok, everyone out. Hatori ordered halfheartedly. He didn't want things getting any more out of hand than they already had.  
  
All somberly made their way out of Yuki's room, Hatori gently, but firmly, guiding the now subdued Oushi out. Tohru closed the door softly behind them, stealing one last, tearful glance inside. _Yuki-kun... please be ok..._  
  
Once back out in the hallway, Hatori released the younger boy from his grip. The teen slumped against the wall, sliding down, a distraught expression on his face. I'm sorry, he managed. I-I didn't mean... I didn't want... I'm sorry. he repeated meekly, burying his face in his shaking hands, and finally allowing the tears he'd been holding in to come.  
  
Kagura moved to sit beside him, arms encircling him in an attempt to comfort her younger cousin. Leaning into her embrace, Haru now let his tears flow freely, small sobs breaking the silence in between. Ssh, it's okay. Yun-chan's going to be okay. she mumbled reassuringly. He'll be okay. she repeated, as if the words themselves could make it happen.  
  
The others stood in awkward silence, unsure of what to do or say. Tohru continued to cry quietly. Kyo stood a few feet away, hands clenched into fists, staring at the floor as if trying to burn a hole through it. _He's wrong. That's not... that's not what I want... it's not..._ He glanced at Tohru, who was making a valiant effort to dry her tears, and felt his heart ache. _This isn't what I want._   
  
After a few moments, Shigure took it upon himself to break the tension.   
  
Ne, Kyo-kun, why don't you take Tohru-kun downstairs to get something to eat?  
  
Tohru turned to face the novelist as she wiped away her tears. But, Yuki-kun... it doesn't feel right to leave at a time like this... she sniffled, eyes downcast.  
  
Shigure placed a hand on her shoulder. Tohru-kun, Yuki-kun's not going anywhere right now. he told her gently. Besides, you'll only be downstairs.  
  
Shigure's right Hatori agreed, You should probably all get something to eat. It's been a long night for everyone. Tohru nodded obediently. Kyo remained silent.  
  
That goes for you too, Ha-kun Shigure added, addressing the black and white haired teen.  
  
I'm fine he mumbled tiredly, his head resting upon Kagura's shoulder.  
  
Hatsuharu, you really should--  
  
I'm _fine_. he repeated more stubbornly this time. It was quite clear that the boy had no intention of moving at the moment. I'll stay too. Kagura announced. We'll go eat later.  
  
Both of you-- Hatori started.  
  
Kagura's eyes met Hatori's, a silent plea to let the younger boy be for now.   
  
The doctor sighed in defeat. Fine. But you have to promise me that you _will_ eat, alright?  
  
Kagura nodded. We will, I promise. Ne, Haru-chan? He remained silent, his only response being the slightest shrug of his shoulders. Maybe he was hungry. Maybe he wasn't. He honestly couldn't tell at this point, nor did he really care; all he could think about was Yuki. He wouldn't dare leave him if he could help it. He'd rather starve first.  
  
Downstairs, Kyo and Tohru explored the cafeteria.   
  
So, what do you want? Kyo asked quietly.  
  
Tohru shook her head. I don't know if I'm really that hungry... she paused, interrupted by her stomach's loud protest. Okay, maybe I am, a little. she corrected herself, blushing in embarrassment. What about Kyo-kun?  
  
Kyo eyed the food doubtfully. He'd never really trusted cafeteria food, much less hospital cafeteria food.  
  
He randomly picked out something that looked edible and placed it on a tray along with what Tohru had chosen. The girl was about to leave with the tray when he put a hand out to stop her.  
  
Oi, it's okay, I'll pay for it.  
  
Ah! Demo, Kyo-kun, I really don't mind!  
  
It's fine, don't worry about it.  
  
  
  
Besides, he patted his pockets, I have mon-- he paused, realizing that said pockets seemed to be devoid of any cash. Uh... er, maybe I don't he confessed, turning red; it was his turn to be embarrassed now.   
  
It's okay, Kyo-kun. Since I came straight from work, I have money. I'll pay. she smiled.  
  
he mumbled as she turned and brought the food to the cashier.  
  
Kyo sighed and dropped down into one of the chairs at an empty table. Well, he thought, looking around, at least the atmosphere seemed a little less hostile here. No whitewashed walls. Off-white, at least. Or maybe that was beige? he wondered idly.  
  
Shaking his head, he glared inwardly. What the hell? Since when did he give a damn about color schemes? Why did he keep thinking about stupid things like that?  
  
_Cause if I focus on stuff like this, then I'm not thinking about him.  
  
_Deciding to play along with his idle thoughts, his hands reached into his pockets. He was sure he must've at least had some change in there... He stopped as his fingers brushed against something in one pocket. Frowning, he pulled it out and stared at the now slightly crumpled object in his hand.  
  
The photograph.  
  
He'd completely forgotten about it, what with all the chaos and running around and everything.   
  
He'd meant to ask Yuki about it.  
  
_I wonder if I'll even get the chance to now... Dammit! Stop thinking like that, the k'so nezumi will be fine. Of course he'll be fine... he has to be...  
  
_  
  
Kyo jumped at the sound of his name. Eh? Tohru?  
  
Ah! Gomen!! she apologized, I didn't mean to scare you.  
  
Wha? Scared? Me? No way. You just... surprised me.  
  
She giggled at his flustered reaction as she sat down and placed their food on the table.What's that? she asked, regarding him curiously as she noticed he was holding something.  
  
This? Uh, nothing. It's nothing. he replied hastily, shoving the picture back in his pocket.  
  
Tohru's smile faltered slightly. Judging by the tone of Kyo's voice and by his reaction, it didn't seem like , but it was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it, so she decided not to press the matter.  
  
A new silence now crept up on them, so she decided to change the subject. I wonder if anyone's been able to get a hold of Ayame-san yet, she wondered. At a time like this... Ayame-san would want to be here for Yuki-kun.  
  
Kyo snorted. That clown? Are you kidding? He'd probably make an even bigger racket than that damn Haru did... he trailed off, as he remembered what had transpired just a few moments ago. Tohru noticed this, a look of concern returning to her features. She knew it might be none of her business, but something had been bothering her since their encounter with Black Haru.  
  
Anou, Kyo-kun?  
  
he glanced up to meet her gaze.  
  
Before... what did Hatsuharu-san mean... why does he think this is your fault? she asked quietly.  
  
Kyo looked away, eyes hardening. Cause it's true.  
  
Tohru regarded him quizzically.   
  
Cause he came after me that night... when Shishou... when you saw what... what I am... he replied in a strained voice. Just thinking of his other form disgusted him. That's why he got sick. he finished, almost inaudibly.  
  
her eyes widened. But, that's not Kyo-kun's fault! It was Yuki-kun's choice to go. He came because he cares about what happens to Kyo-kun.  
  
Kyo clenched his fists. He'd already been through this with Kagura. But why should he?! Why the hell should he even give a damn? He shouldn't-- he pounded a fist on the table, causing Tohru to jump a little in surprise. Embarrassed, he avoided her concerned eyes. It's just not supposed to be this way... he mumbled. The cat and the rat were supposed to be mortal enemies. They were supposed to hate each other; that's the way things should be, it's how they'd always been! So why...  
  
Why was this time different?  
  
Why did Yuki actually care enough to stop Kyo from running away? And why did Kyo now feel such overwhelming guilt at seeing his cousin in the other's current condition? Why did he have to feel anything? Why couldn't things go back to the way they were before? Back to a life where he didn't share a home with his cousin or go to the same school as him or have to see him every day and so he wouldn't give a damn about what happened to him and everything would be normal and--  
  
He looked up, startled, as he felt Tohru reach out across the table and squeeze his hand. Kyo-kun... You say that this isn't the way things are supposed to be between the two of you... But maybe... maybe things don't have to be that way. Maybe they should be how _you_ want them to be. How you _feel_ they should be. You'll know because it'll feel right in your heart.  
  
Kyo blinked in confusion. _How **I** want things to be? In my heart? _He'd always been just fine with hating the k'so nezumi, but lately... things had changed between them. They didn't fight even nearly as they used to, and when the two did clash, it was usually just through bickering. And now... these past few days...  
  
_"Are you just going to run away?"  
_  
_Kyo. Let's duel when we get home.  
  
_Things were indeed changing between the cursed neko and nezumi. But was that what he wanted? Was that how he wanted things to be?_  
  
_He was about to ask her what she meant, when an out-of-breath Kagura appeared beside them.  
  
Tohru exclaimed, seeing the other girl. What is it?  
  
It's Yun-chan she gasped between deep breaths.  
  
Kyo felt his gut tighten. What now?  
  
What happened? Tohru asked, worried. She immediately jumped to her feet, almost knocking her chair over in the process.  
  
He's awake! Kagura revealed excitedly.  
  
Tohru's eyes lit up, and Kyo felt some of his uneasiness wash away.  
  
That's wonderful news, Kagura-san! Can we see him?  
  
Kagura nodded, and all three rushed back to Yuki's room, the trays of food left behind, untouched and forgotten.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Wow... it's been almost a year since my last update cringes anybody out there still reading? Anyone? crickets chirp Oh goody, at least the crickets like me... ;; I'm not even gonna bother making excuses--I've been busy with school, family stuff, summer school, work, and attempting to have some kinda social life. Wait, were those excuses? heh, sorry ;; but it's the truth! (that and writer's block...)   
  
So for those of you still reading, thanks so much for your patience!! (I dunno if it was worth the wait, but...) And if you're not, well, I know I'm writing for at least one person (and the crickets ;;), so that's still something.   
  
And thanks so much, as usual, to the wonderful R Junkie for proofreading and helping me out! I hope it's a bit better now... and that the Tohru bit makes a bit more sense... I suck at writing Tohru psycho-babble ;; lol! Your suggestions really helped, thanks a lot!  
  
**Kativa-Chan: **Yep, he knows. Which can't mean anything good! I'll be getting to that soon! Thank you!**  
  
D-Yai: **Thanks! Yeah, I'm really trying to keep everyone in character... hope I'm doing ok! Heh, and I know what you mean winks back**  
  
Shinigami's Voice/mayra: **May! Hope you're still there! Though somehow you ended up reviewing twice last time ;; wow, I hadn't even realized that. oh well, it's always great to hear from you! And yeah, school's gonna be starting up again soon, so that's probably gonna cause some problems... well, I'll just have to try and finish the next chapter before then! Must write faster!! lol. And hey, hope everything's good with you! hugs Miss ya!**  
  
R Junkie: **THANK YOU! glomps lol, yeah, I did my homework though I don't think I'll be needing too much more technical stuff, which is probably a good thing--I was probably starting to give my readers headaches with all that! (even I was getting confused! o.o) And hopefully I'll have the next chapter for you to read soon! (well, sooner than it took for this one anyway ;;) **  
  
Missy: **I'm still here! ;; sorry for the long wait! Though you'll have to wait a little longer to find out what happens with Akito. (yes, I'm evil. I'm sorry ;;) Thanks for reading!**  
  
annonymouse: **Wai, thank you! Yup, Ayame's on his way... though I'm still a bit nervous about bringing him in--I've never written Ayame before o.o that'll be interesting!**  
  
eva: **Thanks! Ah, well that there's classified information, lol! You'll just have to wait and see...  
  
Ok, well that's that then! I'm almost done with the first draft of Chapter 5, and hopefully it'll be up soon! But please, be patient with me! I may be slow with the updates (especially when school starts again ;;), but I'm not gonna give up! Gambatteru!! ****


End file.
